Birthday Rendevous
by MakenaiRaven
Summary: Another birthday has gone by, but Setsuna still feels that emptiness in her heart, since the desrtuction of the Silver Millennium. This year, things change. SerenityxSetsunaxUsagi


_**This is my first One-Shot and first Sailor Moon fanfic. I plan to do another longer story one day. It will take a long time though, since I'm working on two Maria-sama ga Miteru stories, which I recommend. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review.**_

Birthday Rendezvous

_Once again, another birthday will pass. Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru have made it entertaining, sharing their kindness and love, but something is still missing and will probably remain missing. It's better now, with the danger gone and actually spending time with friends, but I miss the Silver Millennium. That time will always be the most appreciated. I should stop wishing for the impossible and accept what I have._

Setsuna closes her journal or more like her encyclopedia of Setsuna. She sighs and rests her head in her hands on her desk. There is a knock at her door and she sits up and places a smile on her face. "Come in."

Michiru's head pops in the door. "I just wanted to say good night and happy birthday."

"Thank you. Good night Michiru." Michiru watches Setsuna smile, but can easily tell it's not reaching her eyes.

"Good night." Michiru closes the door and proceeds to her room, where Haruka is already lying in bed. Michiru climbs in and joins her.

"How is she?", Haruka asks, bringing Michiru closer to her and begins playing with her hair.

"Same as she was all day. Her eyes were so sad. She had fun today, but there was still an emptiness."

"I felt it too. I wish there was something we could do. She's had enough loneliness and separation, although I feel this is something even we can't fix." Haruka and Michiru lay there, deep in thought, while Setsuna lies in her own bed, reading one of her many books, when she hears a clack on her window.

First she passes it off as the wind blowing something at her window, until she hears it again. _What? _She closes her book and moves to the window. She looks out but doesn't see anything. Another object which she identifies as a rock hits the window again, causing her to jump. Deciding to open the window, Setsuna undoes the lock, and pushes the window open. She looks down and her eyes widen.

"Usagi-chan?", she whispers loudly. Usagi puts a finger to her lips, signaling Setsuna to be quiet. She then motions for Setsuna to back up, which she does and uses a nearby tree to climb up into the window. Setsuna helps pull her inside. Usagi falls in with a thud and they both freeze, listening for any other movement in the house. When no sound is heard, Usagi giggles quietly. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing here this time of night and climbing in my window?"

Usagi gets up and sits in the middle of Setsuna's bed and pulls off the small backpack she was carrying. She notices the book and picks it up. She grimaces looking at the title. "I don't understand why you're constantly reading all these books about philosophy. You know pretty much everything." Usagi puts the book back.

Setsuna looks at Usagi quizzically and also takes a seat on her bed. "You still haven't answered my question yet."

"What do you mean? I thought it was obvious." Setsuna looks at her confused. Usagi digs into her backpack and pulls out a cupcake then pulls out a lighter and lights the lone candle in the middle of the cupcake. Usagi smiles sweetly and holds the cupcake out to Setsuna. "Happy Birthday, Puu." Setsuna's jaw drops and tears begin rolling down her face. "Don't cry. I know I'm late, but I plan to make it up to you." Usagi reaches one hand out and brushes away Setsuna's tears.

"How?", Setsuna whispers through her tears.

"I could never forget our day Pluto. I had Jupiter make cupcakes. She probably thought I was a glutton. I kind of am, since I ate all but this one like always. Hahaha. I had to wait for everyone to be asleep and sneak out to see you like always", Usagi explains.

"Jupiter? Pluto?" Usagi nods. Setsuna raises a hand to Usagi's forehead and moves her bangs aside, revealing the crescent moon. "Serenity?"

Serenity smiles. "The one and only." She holds the cupcake away from their bodies and hugs Setsuna with the other arm. "I've missed you Puu." Setsuna sniffles even more and holds Serenity. Serenity pulls back from the hug. "Now make a wish on this candle before wax gets all over the icing."

"My wish already came true." Setsuna leans in, unbelieving tears still dripping down her face. One lands on the wick of the candle, putting out the flame as her lips find Serenity's. It's a short and gentle kiss, speaking more than any words. "I've missed you Serenity." Pluto takes the cupcake from her hands and puts it on her nightstand. She also removes her book from the bed. She and Serenity lie back, facing each other, lightly touching each other's face or arms.

After a while, Serenity yawns and Setsuna frowns. "I don't want to say goodbye." Serenity smiles with tired eyes and places a kiss on Setsuna's nose.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"What do you mean?" Serenity grabs Setsuna's hand plays with her fingers.

"Usagi has unsure feelings right now floating around in her heart. There is confusion about the role you really play, but she is afraid to touch upon these feelings, afraid what it might mean. One word and all could be right for you", Serenity explains.

"You never I could never change what is expected. I am satisfied with this." Setsuna smiles sadly.

"Always so chivalrous." Serenity intertwines their fingers and kiss Setsuna's hand. "As long as we are around, you will never be alone." They rest their foreheads against each other.

They lay there for a little while longer. Setsuna bends down slightly and once again lightly kisses Serenity's lips. She sighs. "You should go. I really do love your company, but I would rather not be awoken by a screaming and flailing Usagi." Serenity smiles with her eyes closed.

"No. I want to stay", she states sleepily.

"It may create problems tomorrow."

"It will be ok. I have a feeling." Setsuna smiles. They sleep the night away, their legs resting upon one another, heads together, and fingers laced, smiling contentedly. _Dear Diary, Even the impossible wishes are possible._

Usagi wakes up smiling and extremely happy for some reason. She slowly opens her eyes and rubs the sleep from them. When her eyes come to focus, she sees a pair of garnet eyes staring back, studying her. She swallows a lump in her throat and freezes. Only breathing is heard throughout the room. _Those aren't Luna's eyes. _Usagi takes a quick survey of the room. _This isn't my room. _As she looks around, her eyes catch a single cupcake left on the nightstand. _Mako-chan's cupcake?_ She looks back into the observing eyes before her. _Setsuna-san? _Images start flying through her head. She blinks furiously before focusing back on Setsuna. She leans forward and places a light kiss on Setsuna's lips, causing the latter to gasp. "I'm sorry. I…I…"

Setsuna stays silent as she reaches her Usagi's hand, intertwining their finger and kissing it as she brings it to her lips, causing Usagi to gasp. They look at each other nervously.

Downstairs Michiru fixes breakfast, while Haruka sits and drinks her coffee at the counter and Hotaru is in the living room reading a book. Michiru stacks the pancakes on a big plate and sets the table. She goes back to the kitchen where Haruka is and looks at her worriedly.

"I'm worried. She's always the first one down."

"Maybe she overslept." Michiru looks at her incredulously. "Sorry." Haruka looks down at her coffee. They hear Hotaru in the next room.

"Morning Setsuna-mama. Oh! Morning Usagi-san. I didn't know you were here." Michiru and Haruka exit the kitchen and enter the living room, spotting Usagi standing beside Setsuna and Hotaru conversing with them.

"Yeah… I just decided to drop in." Usagi blushes when she sees Setsuna glancing at her. _More like climbing in_, Setsuna thinks.

"Koneko-chan. When did you come in? I didn't hear the door." Haruka looks at Setsuna, who looks back at her challengingly.

"Ah…I…ummm…" Usagi looks to Setsuna, who just smiles.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast Usagi-chan?", Michiru asks, cutting the poor girl a break.

"No thank you. I really should go…."

"Koneko-chan is turning down food! Evil is striking once again! Ow!" Michiru slaps Haruka in the back of the head.

"Sorry to hear that Usagi-chan. Please do come by again. We rarely see everyone." Usagi nods and smiles lightly. She fidgets as she contemplates how to leave, looking back and forth between Setsuna and the door.

"Usagi-chan." Usagi slowly looks up at Setsuna shyly. Everyone looks at them curiously. "I hope to see you again next year." Setsuna smiles sweetly. Michiru and Haruka notice the loneliness gone from her eyes.

Usagi smiles brightly. "Hai!", she says happily. Then she looks at the floor then the door then back at Setsuna. Now Setsuna looks at her curiously. Steeling her resolve, Usagi rises up on her toes and quickly kisses Setsuna's cheek, and then runs for the door, shouting a quick "bye" to everyone. Setsuna places a hand on her cheeks and looks at the door.

"Setsuna can get a kiss from Koneko, but I can't! What is the world coming to! Ow!" Michiru hits her once again.

"Be quiet and go eat your breakfast." Haruka groans and marches into the dining room.

"Life isn't fair", Haruka whines. Hotaru chuckles behind her Papa. Michiru looks back at Setsuna, who is still looking at the door.

"Will you be joining us Setsuna?", Michiru asks. Setsuna turns around and gives the brightest smile anyone will ever see on her face. Michiru's jaw drops.

"Yes." Setsuna turns and walks to the dining room.

"Now what's up with that!", Haruka yells.

Next year…

Setsuna lies in bed, reading yet another book. Suddenly she hears the window opening and scoots to the edge of the bed expectantly. "Usagi?"

Usagi's legs come into the window and then the rest of her body as she falls forward with a thud. She giggles quietly and looks at Setsuna. "The one and only. Happy Birthday Puu", she says, digging into her backpack and pulling out a cupcake.


End file.
